


A Good Distraction

by RenHakuyuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenHakuyuu/pseuds/RenHakuyuu
Summary: Ritsu is chilling in the park at night when Mao appears.





	A Good Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect too much, it's just fluff without plot

It's late at night, so of course Ritsu is wide awake. He didn't feel like spending the night at home, so he found his way to a park nearby. Not just any park though, but one that has one of his most important memories.

He sits down on the swing, and looks quietly around the park. The memories of the past coming back to him so clearly, that it feels like it only happened yesterday. The day Mao first spoke to him. When he first played with him. Not just the first times, but all the memories he has of Mao and him playing there are clear in his mind.

It's been years since he met Mao, and yet it doesn't even feel that long. Time has been passing faster than Ritsu would like to. But as fast as it is, Ritsu treasures every moment he has spend with Mao. And he will treasure every moment they'll keep on spending together. The thought of getting to be with Mao for a long time, makes Ritsu happy. If possible he'd really like to be with Mao forever. No, he's definitely going to be with him for the rest of his life.

"Ah, Ritsu!" A familiar voice calls out, bringing Ritsu back to the present. Ritsu looks in the direction of the voice, and he sees his childhood friend getting closer to him. His heart beats a little faster, since he didn't expect to see Mao. And considering his thoughts, it caught him off guard event more. But even though it surprises him to see Mao, he can't help but feel very happy about seeing him.

"Maa-kun, why are you out so late?" Ritsu asks when Mao is close enough. 

"I could ask you the same. It's already so late, you should go back home and sleep." Mao scolds him, making Ritsu groan a little. 

"If I should sleep, then shouldn't Maa-kun as well?" He complains, not really liking that Mao is telling him what to do. 

"I still have student council work left to do, I'll sleep later." Mao explains. “I just came out to buy some snacks.” He nods down to the plastic bag he's holding.

"Hnn… Then I'll sleep later too~”

"If you're gonna sleep later.” Mao complains. “It'll be a pain to wake you up in the morning again. Please learn to sleep at a more decent time."

"Hnn, but I'm not tired…" Ritsu pouts a little. “And Maa-kun doesn't need to wake me up in the morning… just let me sleep then…” 

"That happens because you keep sleeping during the day." Mao sighs. "You really gotta stop that habit of yours."

"Ehh… It's not my fault I get tired during the day. I'm a vampire remember, I'm not good with daylight."

"Vampire or not. If you keep sleeping during the day, you'll just end up being held back a year again. Do you want to have that happen again?"

"I don't care, as long as Maa-kun is with me~" Ritsu says, showing Mao a teasing smile. But Mao ignores it and just sighs once more.

"You want me to be held back together with you?" Mao shakes his head at the idea. "Don't drag me down with you. Some of us actually want to have a good future."

"I want to have a good future too…" Ritsu argues. "A good future by Maa-kun's side~"

"Please think of an actual occupation to do." 

"I'll work as a leech~ Leeching off Maa-kun~" 

Mao isn't even surprised by Ritsu's reply. But he doesn't know how to reply anymore, and just shakes his head. "Anyway, you should be going home before it gets even later." He says, moving forward from the topic.

"Hnn I don't really want to go…" Ritsu complains again. "But if you insist, then I'll just go home with you~"

"No way." Mao replies instantly. "I have a lot of student council work to do. I don't have the time to take care of you."

Ritsu pouts upon hearing Mao's answer. "Even though I should be your number 1 priority."

"It can't be helped. It's important work that I can't neglect." Mao explains, he isn't too happy about it either. He'd much rather spend the time to take care and spoil Mao. "If I don't finish it tonight, it'll just pile up. And I'll end up with even less time to take care of you."

Ritsu doesn't like the sound of that, but Mao refusing him like that only makes Ritsu want to go to Mao's place even more. So he gets off the swing, closer to Mao and then leans on him. "I want to go with Maa-kun…" He says in a childish tone.

"I told you, I won't have time for you." Though despite what he says, Mao doesn't try to push Ritsu away.

"That's fine…" It's not fine, Mao should only play attention to Ritsu. "I'll just sleep like Maa-kun wants me too~"

"Sleep at your own home."

Ritsu shakes his head. "I don't think I can sleep anywhere tonight, other than in your bed~"

Mao sighs deeply. "Says the guy who'd fall asleep in some alley if no one watches."

Though he complains, Mao gives up on trying to make Ritsu go home, and starts walking to his own. "I really won't be able to care for you." He says again, to make sure that Ritsu understands.

"Yes, yes~" Ritsu replies. "I'll just quietly sleep~"

Mao just hopes that that's what Ritsu really will do. Sleep quietly, and let Mao do his work in peace. But he has a strong feeling he won't be able to get things done tonight.

*

“You're really going to sleep, right?” Mao asks Ritsu again, when they enter his room.

“I will~” Ritsu replies, immediately getting on Mao's bed. “I'm ready to fall asleep~” Which is a lie, because Ritsu isn't tired at all.

“At least change your clothes… or you'll smell in the morning.” Mao throws some of his pyjamas to Ritsu for him to sleep in. 

“Too troublesome…” Ritsu pushes it aside, and lets his body relax on the bed. But then he notices Mao looking at him with an angry expression. And though he knows Mao could never be truly angry with him, Ritsu did promise he wouldn't be causing trouble. So he takes the pyjamas and starts changing himself. Slowly.

Too slow for Mao's taste. He sighs and ends up helping Ritsu undress and get in the pyjamas. 

“Even though you said you wouldn't take care of me~” Ritsu teases, but he doesn't stop Mao. Even if it's just this, he enjoys the attention that he's receiving.

“It's not like I want to.” Mao lies, but he tries to sound as normal as he can. “It'll just be easier to work if you're asleep already.”

“Hmm… Even though I promised I wouldn't get in the away… Maa-kun doesn't believe me…” Ritsu pouts as he says this. 

“That's not it…” Seeing Ritsu pout and look sad is making Mao feel a bit bad. “It's just… I just… I'll get distracted…” He admits softly, while he avoids eye contact with Ritsu. He's feeling too embarrassed about his own words. Though he didn't say anything particularly embarrassing, his head is filled with embarrassing thoughts.

“Distracted?” Ritsu asks, sounding confused. Though he can't say he's sure, he does have an idea what Mao is talking about.

“Mhm… distracted…” Mao repeats, not going into detail. Feeling too embarrassed just thinking about it.

“I won't distract you?” Ritsu says, trying to get more out Mao. “Because I'll just sleep?”

“You will… just by being here, you'll distract me…” Mao really hates being so honest about it. His face is getting warm, and his heart starts beating faster. But he can't let Ritsu know the real reason why he gets distracted. Ritsu will definitely tease and make fun of him. And he'll definitely won't be able to work at all.

“Because… you know…” Mao's voice shakes a little. “Because you're visiting… If I just work, it's rude, isn't it?” 

“But it's not the first time~” Ritsu continues. He could hear Mao's voice shake, and he can hear that he's lying. 

“It's not. I always feel distracted.” The words come out before Mao realises it himself, and he's sure that his face is turning bright red. “I mean, I always think I'm being rude!” He tries to recover himself quickly. “So the thought of being too busy to spend time with my guest makes me feel bad, and it distracts me…”

“Your guest?” Ritsu actually feels a little offended being called that. “If I were just a guest, you wouldn't have agreed to let me stay.” 

“That's… I did say no, but you were insisting.” It's not a lie, Ritsu did insist. But Mao can't deny that he actually wanted Ritsu to stay over at his place.

Ritsu knows that Mao is still hiding what he's truly feeling, but that doesn't mean he's less offended by the way Mao explains himself. “So I'm just an unwanted guest for Maa-kun…” Ritsu sighs, and gets off the bed. “Maybe I should just go…”

Mao can feel his heart sink when he sees Ritsu's reaction, and he feels bad that he couldn't have been more honest. “That's not what I mean… you're not unwanted…”

“But you just said…”

“I didn't say you're unwanted.” Mao says firmly before Ritsu could finish his sentence. He pulls Ritsu back on the bed, to make sure he won't leave. “Ritsu… Ritchan could never be unwanted.”

Ritsu can feel his chest getting warm when Mao calls him by that nickname, and his heart starts beating faster. But he doesn't want to give in to it so easily. Ritsu won't quietly accept what Mao says just because he called him Ritchan.

“Even if you say that. I'm just a distraction to you.” Ritsu says. “Even if I don't do anything, you feel troubled by me being here… So isn't it better if I'm not?”

“Definitely not.” Mao replies immediately. “If you leave now, I won't be able to work at all.”

“Maa-kun doesn't make sense…” Ritsu says confused. “You say I distract you from work by being here, but if I'm not here you can't work either. What is it that you really want?”

“I…” Mao knows that he's being contradicting. That he isn't making sense. And he knows he can clear it up by explain how he feels honestly, but it's really embarrassing. Just thinking about it makes his heart beat so fast like it's going to jump out of his chest.

“I want you to stay…” Mao says softly, hiding his face on Ritsu's shoulder. He's feeling too embarrassed to look at him. And he doesn't want Ritsu to see him this way.

“Even though I distract you?” Ritsu asks. But he can already feel himself getting more warm, from knowing that Mao wants him there. And there’s no way he could even think of leaving now.

“Mhm…” Mao confirms. “You distract me, but it's not bad…” He knows he's still not making sense, but his feelings don't make sense. So it's difficult to put it into words. “I'll keep thinking that you're here… but I don't hate it…” The more he says, the more embarrassed he feels, but Mao wants Ritsu to know that he really doesn't mind having him stay the night. 

“You being here…” Mao buries his face further in Ritsu's neck, as if it helps him hide the embarrassing feeling better. And in a barely audible whisper he continues to speak. “Makes me very happy…”

This is just unfair. Mao being honest so suddenly is really too unfair. But the words he said fill Ritsu up with so much happiness. Even though he knows Mao likes having him around, it still feels so much better when it's actually being said out loud. It makes him so much happier to have his thoughts confirmed. 

Ritsu puts his arms around Mao to hug, and he rests his head against Mao's head. “I guess that means, I really have to stay with you, always.” He says in a soft but joking tone. “So you can always be happy~”

Always being with Ritsu… The thought sounds really good, and Mao can feel himself getting happier just at the thought. And yet…

“No way.” Mao says, finally looking up at Ritsu again. He's sure his face still looks a bit flustered, and he actually regrets looking at Ritsu. Because he can feel himself getting more embarrassed again about what he just said. But now that he's looking at Ritsu, it'd be too weird to look away again. “If you always stay with me, I'll never be able to work.”

“That's fine~ As long as you're happy, work doesn't matter~” Ritsu says jokingly.

“Not working doesn't make me happy at all.” Mao sighs. 

Ritsu knows that. Mao doesn't know what to do with himself if he doesn't work. Being busy actually gives him life. And even though Ritsu likes to monopolise Mao's attention, seeing Mao work hard is one of the reasons why he fell in love with him. But he's never going to let Mao know.

“Ah, but I guess you'll be working~” Ritsu continues to joke. “You'll be working hard to take care of me~ It's a lifelong occupation~”

Mao doesn't even know how to reply to that. Though if he had to be honest, he does like the idea of having to take care of Ritsu for the rest of his life.

“In any case, I have a lot of work to do now.” Mao says, trying to change the topic. 

“Yes yes~” Ritsu lies down again and takes the blanket over him. “I'll just sleep so you can work peacefully~” 

Mao knows that Ritsu is mocking with him, with the way he said it. But he ignores the tone. He moves away from Ritsu, to sit at his desk where he can do his work properly. 

He looks at Ritsu lying down in his bed and he smiles a little. “Sleep well, Ritchan.”

“Mhm…” Ritsu closes his eyes, and pretends he's falling asleep. He's still not really tired, and even if he's lying down with his eyes closed, he doubts he'll actually fall asleep soon.

Ritsu listens to Mao write, and turning pages of his book. The steady breathing that he has, along with the occasional yawn. It's a pleasant sound. One that he's sure will be even more pleasant if he can see Mao too.

He waits a while, to make sure Mao is too engrossed in his work to notice that Ritsu is still awake. And then Ritsu finally opens his eyes again a little. He observes Mao quietly from the bed. 

Just as he thought, it really is much more pleasant to actually be able to see him work. Though it's not much. Ritsu just really enjoys the sight of Mao being focused and doing his best. Even if he likes it more to have Mao's attention on him, once in a while it's nice to watch him be like this. He isn't sure why, but Ritsu actually feels calm and at ease while watching him. He's sure that he could keep watching him all night.

Until he falls asleep.


End file.
